warriorcatroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The IRC
The IRC Is a place where users of the wiki can chat. Normal chat is on the #wikia-warriorcatsroleplaywiki channel. Roleplaying channels are under construction. Link: http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=#wikia-warriorcatsroleplaywiki Ops *fox *sage *echo *holly Voiced All normal users Normal Any guests/users who have been on this wiki for LESS THAN A WEEK. Rules '-took from Cats of the Clans Wiki-' Trolling/Flaming - You will never be asked to be "nice," and personal attacks are unpreventable on IRC. But as as an IRC-wide guideline, don't go out of your way to irritate others. Vicious abuse towards users in an automatic ban. This rule also goes for cyberbullying. Religious talk - If someone doesn't want to talk about them, drop the subject. Spamming - The meaning should be obvious. Don't say the same thing six times because no one is responding to you. Don't keep yammering on about a subject nobody cares about. If you're told to stop - just do it, it's not worth risking a ban. Sockpuppeting - Any signs of sockpuppeting, and you'll immediately receive a ban. Impersonation - Impersonating another user on the IRC channel is forbidden as this will likely cause confusion and it is also fraud. Anybody who is seen to be impersonating another user will receive a ban. /nick function - Don't abuse the "/nick" function, meaning please don't go changing your nick every ten seconds as it might be confusing for some people. This also applies for spamming. Ban evasion - If you are banned for a temporary period of time for whatever reason, using different nicks, IPs or hostmasks to evade a ban will result in your ban being extended. Abuse of power - If you think an op is abusing their powers, please tell the head of the chat, Fox. Signs of abusing powers are often disobeying the rules, banning for no reason whatsoever, or spamming. Notes #↑ This goes back to the rule, "play nice with others" #↑ If it's just your computer or internet connection lagging, tell others so you won't be unfairly warned. #↑ Changing your nick every ten seconds is considered spam and it floods the channel. List of Bans 1st time - 1 day 2nd time - 1 week 3rd time - Forever Abriviations g2g/gtg = Got To Go (can be used in situations when you need to get off right now, and don't have time for all that silly grammar. :) brb = Be Right Back (can be used in the same situations as got to go.) bbiaf = Be Back In A Flash/Be Back In A Few (same as brb) bbl = Be Back Later lol (lawl) = Laugh Out Loud lmao - Laughing My A** Off (it is not exactly the same as swearing) rofl - Rolling On (the) Floor Laughing omg - Oh My Gosh/God np = No Problem ty = Thank You If you are "afk", away from keybord, please use this command to let us know: /nick NICKHERE|Away. Or, you can type /away why you are away. When we whois you, it will show up. ﻿